Various devices for use in the intake path of internal combustion engines are available. Such devices are alleged to increase fuel economy, improve torque and pulling power of a vehicle, improve throttle response, improve fuel atomization resulting in greater combustion efficiency, etc.
Among such devices, by way of example, are in-line spacers. For example, various in-line devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,899 entitled, “Air Fuel Inlet Device for Internal Combustion Engines,” issued May 2, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,663 entitled, “Air-Fuel Inlet Device for Internal Combustion Engines,” issued Aug. 5, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,225 entitled, “Connecting Piece Between the Carburetor and the Combustion Chamber of an Internal Combustion Engine,” issued Dec. 8, 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,243 entitled, “Fuel Mixing and Vaporizing Device for Internal Combustion Engines,” issued Feb. 29, 1972.
One of such devices includes a spacer positioned between a base of the carburetor and the inlet of an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The spacer includes one or more passages therethrough for aligned communication between the carburetor outlet and the manifold inlet. A wall surface of each passage is formed with a number of spaced parallel annular recesses. Such recesses are parallel grooves disposed perpendicular to an axis of the passage. It is alleged that the spacer significantly increases engine efficiency, decreases fuel consumption, and decreases exhaust emissions.
The number and size of passages in spacers is generally determined by the number and the size of the outlets and inlets to be coupled in the intake path of the internal combustion engine. Such passages or bores through the spacer may be, for example, of a circular configuration to coincide with the size of a carburetor outlet or may be, for example, of a more rectangular or square configuration to provide one larger opening through the spacer between several carburetor outlets and intake manifold inlets.
Various other devices positionable between the carburetor and intake manifold of an internal combustion engine are used to intercept the air-fuel mixture. Generally, the devices operate on the air-fuel mixture such as by imparting an electrostatic charge to the mixture, by chopping the mixture to more finely divide the fuel particles and disperse a uniform air-fuel mixture uniformly to all the cylinders of the engine, and/or by manipulating the fuel-air mixture in some manner to change the flow of the mixture through the passage.
There is a continued desire to promote decreased fuel consumption of internal combustion engines, particularly with respect to automobile engines or other vehicle engines, e.g., engines of recreational vehicles. Such better gas mileage, i.e., decreased fuel consumption, along with a resulting decrease in exhaust emissions due to greater combustion efficiency are also required to meet environmental concerns. Further, sport vehicles, e.g., racing vehicles, towing vehicles, etc., are continually requiring engines which provide one or more of the following: more low end torque, more horsepower, better performance, etc.
Unfortunately, devices available have been unable to fulfill such functions. For example, many of the available devices have been found to yield little if any improvement in fuel economy or decrease in emissions.